Neural networks have demonstrated great promise as a technique for automatically analyzing real-world information with human-like accuracy. In general, neural network models receive input information and make predictions based on the input information. For example, a neural network classifier may predict a class of the input information among a predetermined set of classes. Whereas other approaches to analyzing real-world information may involve hard-coded processes, statistical analysis, and/or the like, neural networks learn to make predictions gradually, by a process of trial and error, using a machine learning process. A given neural network model may be trained using a large number of training examples, proceeding iteratively until the neural network model begins to consistently make similar inferences from the training examples that a human might make. Neural network models have been shown to outperform and/or have the potential to outperform other computing techniques in a number of applications. Indeed, some applications have even been identified in which neural networking models exceed human-level performance.
In the figures, elements having the same designations have the same or similar functions.